Uma Centena de Razões
by Mama King
Summary: "Sakura tem uma centena de razões para provar que ela não deve ter um relacionamento com Naruto. No entanto, ele tem uma resposta para cada uma delas! Long-fic/Tradução/ by:Ultimania
1. Chapter 1

_Oi gente! De novo eu aqui com uma tradução o/_

_E uma NaruSaku (surpresa!-not), bem longuinha, por isso eu vou dividi-la em 4 capitulos. _

_Tudo bem para vocês?_

_Como o próprio titulo sugere, são **100**_ motivos que a Sakura dá para os dois não ficarem juntos. Mas o nosso loirinho tem uma resposta na ponta da lingua para todos eles.

4 capitulos com 25 motivos cada. Tudo bem?

Ok, vamos as informações da fic:

Titulo original: A Hundred Reasons/ Uma Centena de razões

Autor: Ultimania

Tradutora: Eu o/

Sinopse: _"Sakura tem uma centena de razões para provar que ela não deve ter um relacionamento romântico com Naruto. No entanto, ele tem uma resposta para cada uma delas!._"

**Lembrando que: A fic não é minha, e Naruto não é meu. _Itachi eu te amo_** _**Naruto eu também te amo_**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Diferenças<strong>

''Somos muito diferentes um do outro de todas as formas possíveis, Naruto.''

''E o velho ditado que os opostos se atraem?''

* * *

><p><strong>2. Paixão<strong>

''Você não me ama, Naruto. Você está apenas confundindo a sua paixão que teve por mim desde que nos conhecemos, com amor. ''

''Eu me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro dia que eu conheci você, Sakura-chan. Não há paixão que se desenvolve em amor para começar. ''

* * *

><p><strong>3. Ramén<strong>

''Eu gosto de comer fora no Ichiraku às vezes, mas eu gostaria de comer fora em restaurantes mais normais de vez em quando. Afinal, não se cansa de comer ramén o tempo todo?''

''Eu nunca vou cansar de comer ramén. No entanto, eu te amo mais do que ramén.''

* * *

><p><strong>4. Fraca<strong>

''Eu sou tão fraca em comparação a você. Há mulheres muito mais poderosas que você poderia estar do que comigo.''

''Você é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci.''

* * *

><p><strong>5. Aconchego<strong>

''Eu tenho uma confissão embaraçosa para fazer. Apesar da minha idade, eu gosto de abraçar secretamente bichinhos de pelúcia. Eu sei que uma mulher adulta como eu não deveria abraçar bichos de pelúcia. Eu acho que é a minha maneira secreta de confortar-me sempre que estou com um humor terrível ou tive um dia ruim. Eu sei que alguns homens não gostam de muito carinho. ''

''Eu vou ser seu urso de pelúcia pessoal e lhe dar conforto real, Sakura-chan.''

* * *

><p><strong>6. Ocupada<strong>

''Eu estou constantemente ocupada devido ao meu trabalho como kunoichi.''

''Isso temos em comum, desde que nós dois somos shinobi que estão constantemente ocupados. Então, por que não gastamos o tempo que nós não estamos ocupados juntos?''

* * *

><p><strong>7. Idiota<strong>

"Você é muito idiota para eu me envolver romanticamente, Naruto.''

''Mas essa é uma das razões pelas quais você me ama.''

* * *

><p><strong>8. Amor Verdadeiro<strong>

''Você sabe mesmo o que o amor verdadeiro realmente é, Naruto?''

''Eu não tenho certeza, Sakura-chan. Mas meu coração bate rapidamente e todo o meu corpo se sente tão quente cada vez que eu estou na sua presença. Meu espírito se eleva sempre que eu olho em seus belos olhos verdes. Eu sinto que estou conectado ao seu coração desde a primeira vez que nos conhecemos. Eu me sinto completamente tranquilo sempre que estou com você. Desejo passar o resto da minha vida com você. Eu até mesmo desistiria da minha vida, a fim de protegê-la de qualquer mal. Eu não me sinto dessa forma ao redor de qualquer outra mulher na minha vida, exceto por você. Se isso não é amor verdadeiro, então talvez ele não exista, em primeiro lugar.''

* * *

><p><strong>9. Pervertido<strong>

''Você é um pervertido!''

''Oi! Só porque eu estou continuando a série Icha Icha do Ero-Sennin não significa que eu sou um pervertido! Mas mesmo se eu fosse um pervertido, a única mulher que eu realmente tentaria essas táticas, seria você, Sakura-chan.''

* * *

><p><strong>10. Hinata<strong>

''E quanto a Hinata? Ela está apaixonada por você.''

''Eu estou ciente dos sentimentos dela por mim, mas a única mulher que eu amo é você. ''

* * *

><p><strong>11. Casamento<strong>

''Não tenho certeza se eu estou pronta para casar com você.''

''Eu posso esperar o casamento enquanto você decide.''

* * *

><p><strong>12. Olhares<strong>

''Ainda há algumas pessoas em Konoha que te desprezam por causa da Kyuubi em você. As pessoas também podem olhar para mim com ódio, se eles souberem sobre a nossa relação.''

''Vou matar qualquer um que olhe pra você do mesmo jeito que olhavam para mim quando eu era criança.''

* * *

><p><strong>13. Apartamento<strong>

''Sem ofensa Naruto, mas o seu apartamento está uma bagunça. Seria impossível convidar alguém!''

''Eu raramente tinha qualquer convidado, por isso não me incomodava de limpar meu apartamento. Mas se você vai viver comigo Sakura-chan, então vou mantê-lo impecável sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Laranja<strong>

''Você pode usar roupas sem a cor laranja?''

''Eu vou se você parar de usar roupas sem nenhum vermelho nelas. ''

* * *

><p><strong>15. Compras<strong>

''Você precisará vir comigo quando vou às compras, uma vez que Ino nem sempre poderá ir.''

''Estar com você é uma aventura, não importa onde Sakura-chan... Mesmo que seja em um shopping center.''

* * *

><p><strong>16. Ino<strong>

''Ino pode começar a nos visitar frequentemente, se começarmos a viver juntos. Você pode lidar como nosso "papo de mulher" sempre que ela vier?''

''Eu vou apenas ter um tampão para os meus ouvidos ou convidar Shikamaru para ter uma conversa de "homem para homem".

* * *

><p><strong>17. Cozinhar<strong>

''Eu sou horrível na cozinha. Não podemos comer fora o tempo todo. ''

''Não importa que tipo de comida você cozinhe, será delicioso para mim desde que seja você que tenha feito.''

* * *

><p><strong>18. Tsunade<strong>

''Tsunade-sama pode não aprovar nosso relacionamento.''

''Eu já pedi sua aprovação, e ela disse que já era a maldita hora... Seja o que for que isso signifique.''

* * *

><p><strong>19. Caminhadas<strong>

''Às vezes eu gosto de fazer caminhadas durante à noite, mas você prefere treinar nesse horário''

''Eu vou ser mais do que feliz em fazer quantas caminhadas você quiser, desde que seja com você.''

* * *

><p><strong>20. Escutar<strong>

''Eu poderia querer dizer-lhe sobre o meu dia de trabalho no Hospital de Konoha para que eu possa tirar minhas preocupações com os meus pacientes para fora da minha cabeça. Mas a maioria dos homens não gosta de ouvir as mulheres falarem sobre seu trabalho.''

''Eu vou ouvir qualquer coisa que você disser, não importa o que seja. Eu sou todo ouvidos.''

* * *

><p><strong>21. Impaciência<strong>

''Você é muito impaciente, comprometendo-se a uma relação séria sem nem pensar um pouco! Eu prefiro esperar por mais alguns anos, antes de nos comprometermos assim. ''

''Eu tenho esperado por muitos anos, Sakura-chan.''

* * *

><p><strong>22. Beleza<strong>

''Há uma abundância de outras mulheres em Konoha que são muito mais bonitas do que eu que você pode querer, então por que eu?''

''Porque você é a mulher mais bonita por fora e por dentro. ''

* * *

><p><strong>23. Sasuke<strong>

''Eu ainda amo ele.''

''Você é uma péssima mentirosa, porque você me disse recentemente que desistiu de amá-lo desde que ele tentou matá-la. Além disso, por que você deve amar alguém que nunca amou ou se importou com você em primeiro lugar?''

* * *

><p><strong>24. Abandono<strong>

''Eu não quero ser abandonada por você como ele fez comigo alguns anos atrás.''

''Eu te prometo que eu nunca te abandonaria como Sasuke fez com você! E eu nunca volto atrás em minhas promessas porque essa é o meu jeito ninja de ser!''

* * *

><p><strong>25. Flores<strong>

''Você nem mesmo sabe qual é o meu tipo favorito de flores.''

''Mas eu posso perguntar e descobrir. Qual é seu tipo favorito de flores?

* * *

><p><em>E aí? Se gostaram me digam, pq ai eu continuo. Se não... Não vai ter continuação. u.u<br>_

_Espero no minimo umas 3, 4 reviews. _

_Já estou com a fic quase toda traduzida, estou no motivo 74. n.n_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Se tudo correr bem, fim de semana tem mais! _

Até logo,

MamaKing_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

_N/A:Gente, eu 'to tão desanimada! Sinceramente, onde andam os NaruSaku do FF? Cadê os tantos que mandaram reviews nos outros NaruSaku que escrevi? _

_Tudo bem, eu entendo que muita gente já começou a escola/faculdade de novo, mas poxa, eu vejo que tem gente lendo e não mandando review. E isso é muito chato. =(_

_Eu agradeço a quem mandou, e já devidamente respondi a cada um._

_Aos leitores anônimos, dos quais eu não tenho como responder de forma privada: Muito obrigada por lerem!_

_Bom, continuo a tradução em respeito aos que mandaram reviews e gostaram, se não eu nem teria continuado. Porque, sinceramente, escrever para fantasmas não é nada animador. _

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>26. Carga<strong>

''Eu tenho sido um fardo para você no passado. A última coisa que quero fazer para você é aumentar sua carga.''

''Você nunca foi um fardo para mim. Na verdade, a minha carga é diminuída sempre que estou com você.''

* * *

><p><strong>27. Crianças<strong>

"Eu não sei se estou pronta para ter filhos tão cedo.''

''Confie em mim, podemos tomar o tempo que precisarmos antes de sequer pensar em nós tornar pais."

* * *

><p><strong>28. Dinheiro<strong>

''Nós dois não temos muito dinheiro. Poderíamos ter que começar de um jeito meio difícil se começarmos a viver juntos.''

''Eu não sabia que você gosta do jeito _difícil_, Sakura-chan... OW! Não me bata entre as pernas! Enfim... onde estávamos? Ah, certo. Eu poderia viver com você em uma caverna e ainda ser feliz, porque viver com você por si só é uma alegria .''

* * *

><p><strong>29. Falta de perdão<strong>

''Quando éramos pequenos eu tirei sarro de você e te ignorei, apesar da dor que você estava passando no momento. Eu aposto que você não me perdoou pelo o que eu fiz.''

''Eu nunca te perdoei porque eu nunca guardei rancor contra você em primeiro lugar.''

* * *

><p><strong>30. Calma<strong>

''Você gosta de fazer brincadeiras e ser barulhento, mas eu sou o completo oposto.''

''Eu vou deixar de ser barulhento e me tornar uma pessoa mais tranquila para o seu bem Sakura-chan... Bem, exceto no quarto! OW! Pare de me chutar _nessa área_ pelo amor de Kami!''

* * *

><p><strong>31. Férias<strong>

''Se nos tornamos um casal, haveria momentos em que gostaria de passar mais tempo com você sem ter que me preocupar com trabalho. Mas precisaríamos de férias, a fim de fazer pausas longas devido aos nossos trabalhos como shinobi.''

''Eu tenho dois ingressos para um belo resort na Terra da Água. Podemos ir amanhã, se quiser.''

* * *

><p><strong>32. Testa<strong>

''Quando eu era criança, as pessoas zombavam de mim por causa da minha testa enorme. Eu aposto que você acha que minha testa parece gigantesca, não é, Naruto?''

''Na verdade, eu pensei que a sua testa grande faz você parecer fofa...''

* * *

><p><strong>33. Hokage<strong>

''E se de alguma forma a nossa relação o impedisse de se tornar o próximo Hokage?''

''Por que você acha que você vai ser um obstáculo para o meu sonho? Mas... se eu tiver que escolher entre me tornar o Hokage e estar com você para sempre, então eu escolheria você. Porque qual é o ponto de se tornar o Hokage se o meu coração permanecerá vazio devido a estar sem você para o resto da minha vida?''

* * *

><p><strong>34. Morte<strong>

''Há uma chance de um de nós morrer um dia.''

''Então, vamos viver a nossa vida ao máximo enquanto ainda podemos... Juntos.''

* * *

><p><strong>35. Romance<strong>

''Eu gosto de caras românticos, e você não é tão romântico.''

''Eu sou uma pessoa mais romântica do que Sasuke um dia foi.''

* * *

><p><strong>36. Kyuubi<strong>

**'**'A Kyuubi pode não aprovar nosso relacionamento.''

''Por que diabos você acha que eu preciso da "aprovação" dela? Além disso, ela disse que já aprovou você como 'companheira'.''

* * *

><p><strong>37. Medo<strong>

''Estou tenho medo de ficarmos juntos, Naruto.''

''Não há nada maior do que temer o próprio medo. Por que não vamos conquistar os nossos medos juntos?''

* * *

><p><strong>38. Arrependimento<strong>

''Tenho a sensação de que vou me arrepender disso mais tarde''

''E nós dois teremos um arrependimento maior ainda se não ficarmos juntos.''

* * *

><p><strong>39. Perfeição<strong>

''Eu não sou perfeita.''

''Nem eu.''

* * *

><p><strong>40. Bater<strong>

''Eu ainda continuo querendo te atingir fisicamente quando você age como um idiota.''

''Eu estou honestamente começando a desfrutar de seus socos e pontapés, Sakura-chan. OW! Isso não significa que você pode me bater o tempo, droga!''

* * *

><p><strong>41. Obstáculos<strong>

''Tenho a sensação de que o nosso relacionamento e possível casamento não será fácil, e que nós vamos enfrentar muitos obstáculos.''

''Então, vamos encarar nossos obstáculos juntos.''

* * *

><p><strong>42. Cabelo<strong>

''Você simplesmente ama o meu cabelo.''

''Eu me apaixonei por você não apenas por causa de seu cabelo, mas também por causa de seu espírito forte e belos olhos.''

* * *

><p><strong>43. Infidelidade<strong>

''O que aconteceria se nós trairmos um ao outro depois de nos casarmos?''

''Isso é tão provável que aconteça como Sasuke se tornar o proximo Hokage''

* * *

><p><strong>44. Kakashi<strong>

''O que Kakashi-sensei dirá se ficarmos juntos?''

''Eu já perguntei a ele sobre isso e ele aprovou. Ele também me perguntou se eu já tentei usar qualquer uma dessas técnicas dos livros Icha Icha em você. OW, PARE DE AGARRAR MINHA ORELHA!''

* * *

><p><strong>45. Nomes<strong>

''Se nós decidirmos ter filhos, eu poderia pelo menos dar o nome do nosso primogênito?''

''Você pode nomear todos os nossos filhos com o nome que quiser... com exceção dos nomes Orochimaru, Kabuto e Madara.''

* * *

><p><strong>46. Futuro das Crianças<strong>

''Eu não sei se quero que nossos possíveis futuros filhos sigam o caminho shinobi como nós, porque ele pode trazer muita dor.''

''Acho que a melhor coisa que podemos fazer por nossos filhos é lhes deixar escolher qual o caminho que querem seguir... Contanto que não seja o mesmo caminho que Sasuke escolheu.

* * *

><p><strong>47. Avós<strong>

''Eu não posso imaginar a nós mesmos como avós!''

''Hey, ser avós pode ser fantástico! Eu aposto que eu vou ser como do Ero-Sennin e você vai ser como a Tsunade-baa-chan. OW! NÃO MEU NARIZ!''

* * *

><p><strong>48. Licor<strong>

''Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer... Que é o fato de que eu estive secretamente bebendo licor. Tenho certeza que você vai desaprovar isso, Naruto.''

''Na verdade, eu sabia a um bom tempo! Baa-chan tem essa capacidade incrível de dizer quantas garrafas vazias foram consumidos por ela ou por outras pessoas! Ela me disse como estava orgulhosa de você! Por que você está com essa cara de irritada? Pense nisso desta maneira, licor fará as nossas noites muito mais divertidas! Rá, eu bloqueei você de socar minha cabeça desta vez! OW, A MINHA MÃO!''

* * *

><p><strong>49. Loucura<strong>

''Você está louco.''

''Eu estou louco por você.''

* * *

><p><strong>50. Inexperiência <strong>

''Eu sou inexperiente quando se trata de romance. Dificilmente eu estive envolvida romanticamente com alguém nos últimos anos.''

''Isso nós torna dois.''

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

_Espero que tenham gostado. Espero também reviews, afinal, eu estou traduzindo para vocês e se não ver uma alma viva, não vale a pena continuar. _

_Gente, não sejam leitores fantasma, se gostaram, mandem reviews! Isso dá força e animação para continuar!_

_**Se eu não quisesse que lessem e mandassem reviews eu não escreveria/traduziria para começo de conversa. **_

**_._**

**_._**

__Mama King_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_._

_Oi gente! _

_Nossa, vocês não sabem o quanto eu fiquei feliz quando vi que tem tanta gente lendo e gostando, sério, isso me animou muito _

_Como semana que vem começa minhas aulas, tempo para postagens será exatamente ZERO, ou seja, vou terminar essa fic nesse fim de semana e não passa disso. Pois é. _

_Bom, espero que gostem, acho que esse está muito fofo mesmo. _

_Beijin's e boa leitura! _

_Lembrando que: _

_A fic não é minha, e Naruto não é meu. E sim, eu choro toda noite por causa disso. T.T _

_ **.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>51. Aniversário<strong>

'' Você provavelmente nem lembra quando é o meu aniversário''

'' Ele ocorre no dia 28 de março, estou certo Sakura-chan?''

* * *

><p><strong>52. Constrangimento<strong>

''Eu me sinto tão envergonhada em começar um relacionamento com você.''

''O que tem de embaraçoso em iniciar um relacionamento com o futuro Hokage?''

* * *

><p><strong>53. Imprudência<strong>

'' Você é um maldito irresponsável!''

'' Eu sou imprudente porque essa é a melhor maneira de proteger aqueles que eu amo, inclusive você.''

* * *

><p><strong> 54. Pais<strong>

'' Você vai ter que lidar com meus pais.''

" Seus pais são meus pais.''

* * *

><p><strong>55. Mal-humor<strong>

'' Se nos casarmos, você vai ter que lidar com o meu mal-humor.''

'' Eu já estou lidando com o seu irritante mal-humor como se fossemos um casal. Já que eu sou experiente nisso, podíamos tornar nosso relacionamento oficial. GAHH, MINHA PERNA! SEUS PONTAPÉS SÃO RIDICULAMENTE FORTES!''

* * *

><p><strong>56. Ciúmes<strong>

'' É melhor você não ficar com ciúmes se eu por alguma razão der um abraço ou, ocasionalmente, passar algum tempo com outro homem. Tenho amigos do sexo masculino no hospital, você sabe.''

'' Eu deveria ser o único a dizer isso, Sakura-chan. Eu me lembro que você jogou em mim todos as coisas que estavam ao seu alcance só porque eu dei um abraço amigável na Ino a cerca de cinco meses atrás.''

* * *

><p><strong>57. Reconhecimento<strong>

"Se eu me casar com você, as pessoas provavelmente só irão se lembrar de mim como esposa do Rokudaime Hokage e não como uma das maiores kunoichi além de Tsunade-sama em Konoha."

"Oh acredite em mim, as pessoas irão se lembrar de você como a próxima Tsunade devido ao seu temperamento desagradável e força lendária, ninguém consegue esquece isso. OW, meu nariz! Viu o que eu quero dizer?"

* * *

><p><strong>58. Cheiro<strong>

"Eu não tenho um perfume feminino como a maioria das mulheres."

"Você cheira a flores de cerejeira, e eu prefiro sentir esse aroma todo o dia do que um cheiro de perfume comum."

* * *

><p><strong>59. Clã<strong>

"Eu não faço parte de nenhum clã. Na verdade, eu sou a primeira Haruno a se tornar um shinobi. Certamente você prefere se casar com alguém de um clã famoso, como Hinata, por exemplo."

"Eu sou membro de um clã quase que praticamente extinto, de modo que isso não importa muito para mim."

* * *

><p><strong>60. Fã-clube<strong>

"As pessoas iniciaram um fã-clube de de nós dois juntos como um casal. Eu não quero ter eles se intrometendo se anunciamos oficialmente o nosso relacionamento."

'' Olhe para o lado positivo, Sakura-chan. Pelo menos esses fã- clubes de você e o Sasuke juntos, além de mim e Sasuke...juntos... Serão dissolvidos depois de anunciamos a nossa relação. O pensamento de mim estando com o Sasuke dessa forma vai me deixar mentalmente assustado para o resto da minha vida."

* * *

><p><strong>61. Contando para o Sasuke<strong>

"Como você acha que diríamos para o Sasuke sobre o nosso relacionamento, se ele voltasse para Konoha?"

"Eu iria dizer-lhe que ele é um idiota porque ele teve chance de estar com você, mas em vez de aproveitar, estragou tudo. "

* * *

><p><strong>62. Muito jovens<strong>

"Nós dois temos apenas 19 anos de idade! Nós somos jovens demais para simplesmente pular em um relacionamento sério!"

"Quanto mais jovens começarmos o nosso relacionamento, mais tempo passaremos juntos."

* * *

><p><strong>63. Sexo<strong>

"Eu sou... Eu ainda sou virgem. Estou nervosa em fazer isso pela primeira vez."

"Bem... O mesmo vale para mim, então nós dois podemos aprender a fazer isso juntos."

* * *

><p><strong>64. Muito cedo<strong>

'' É muito cedo para ficarmos juntos num relacionamento tão serio. ''

'' Mas e se algo de ruim acontecer com um de nós e seja tarde demais? Se esse for o caso, então eu pelo menos gostaria de passar mais um dia com você, Sakura-chan.''

* * *

><p><strong>65. Madara<strong>

'' Madara ainda está vivo e pode tentar usar a nossa relação contra você.''

''Se ele olhar para você, então eu vou tirar-lhe os olhos fora. Se ele tocar você, então eu irei cortar-lhes as mãos. Se ele tentar espionar usando você, então eu vou cortar as orelhas dele fora. Se eu descobrir que ele tem pensado em você, então eu vou encontrar uma maneira de destruir-lhe a mente. Se ele te fizer mal, então eu vou chutar-lhe o traseiro!''

* * *

><p><strong>66. Contando a Hinata<strong>

''Como você vai contar a Hinata sobre nós?''

''Eu vou dizer a ela que meu coração foi roubado por outra pessoa.''

* * *

><p><strong>67. Passatempos<strong>

''Temos passatempos diferentes.''

'' Você é o meu passatempo preferido.''

* * *

><p><strong>68. Fedor<strong>

'' Às vezes você fede! Se eu vou ter um namorado ou marido, então eu quero que pelo menos, você tome um banho por dia pelo amor de Kami-sama!''

'' Claro Sakura-chan, especialmente se eu puder tomar um banho com você. GAAH! QUANTAS VEZES VOCÊ VAI ME CHUTAR ENTRE AS PERNAS?''

* * *

><p><strong>69. Temperamento<strong>

'' Eu tenho um temperamento um tanto quanto explosivo. ''

'' Eu sei disso, mas seu temperamento explosivo é uma das muitas razões pelas quais eu caí de amores por você. ''

* * *

><p><strong>70. Gravidez<strong>

'' Eu provavelmente vou ficar grávida de você, seu idiota. Sei por experiência de trabalho como uma kunoichi como a gravidez pode ser terrível, embora eu nunca tenha estado grávida antes.''

'' Quando esse tempo chegar, então eu estarei ao seu lado vinte e quatro horas por dia e sete dias na semana.''

* * *

><p><strong>71. Incompatibilidade<strong>

''Nós somos incompatíveis, Naruto.''

''Como assim? Dê-me dez boas razões provando o porquê de sermos incompatíveis e se estiverem certas, vou parar de te perseguir para sempre.''

* * *

><p><strong>72. Perigo<strong>

"Nossas vidas vão ser duas vezes mais perigosas depois oficializarmos nossa relação. Nós vamos ser alvo de vários inimigos por causa de nossa conexão um com o outro.''

'' Durante toda nossa vida fomos treinados para estarmos acostumados com o perigo, antes mesmo de nós apaixonarmos um pelo outro. Além disso, eu prefiro viver uma vida perigosa, enquanto estiver com você do que viver uma vida pacífica sozinho.''

* * *

><p><strong>73. Separação<strong>

''O que aconteceria se nós formos separados um do outro?''

''A única coisa que pode me separar de você é a morte. Mesmo assim, a morte só pode nos separar temporariamente.''

* * *

><p><strong>74. Konohamaru<strong>

''Ele o considera um irmão mais velho. Vai quebrar seu coração se você gastar mais tempo comigo do que com ele.''

''Quem disse que eu não posso passar um tempo com vocês dois?''

* * *

><p><strong>75. Solidão<strong>

''Você só quer ficar comigo porque vai curar a solidão que você vem enfrentando desde a sua infância.''

''Minha solidão desapareceu gradualmente desde que eu conheci você, Sasuke e Kakashi-sensei. Agora eu tenho um número quase infinito de amigos. Não há solidão para curar. Mas sempre que estou longe de você, parece que há um buraco no meu coração. Mas sempre que estou perto de você, o buraco no meu coração está curado. Eu não acho que isso é solidão. Em vez disso, eu me sinto incompleto sem você.''

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**. **

_Sério, não é pq eu estou traduzindo ou nada, mas eu amo essa fic de verdade. É meiga~d+~ =) _

_Minhas preferidas desse cap: 63,65, 67, 68, 69, 73, 75. Eu amei as outras, mas essas me chamaram a atenção ^.^_

_Espero que continuem acompanhando! _

_Beijin's, _

_**.**  
><em>

_Mama_

_**.**_


	4. Chapter 4

****_Gente, infelizmente, último capítulo da fic. Sério, é muito engraçado. Garanto. _

_No mínimo vai render boas risadas. _

_Bom, como já avisei, essa é a última postagem certa minha aqui no FF, já que a escola começa e vai me apertar MUITO. _

_Espero que gostem! _

_Beijin's_

_**Lembrando que: **_

_**A Fic** **não é minha, e Naruto não é meu. **_

_Ainda, já que eu vou seduzir o Kishimoto e fazê-lo passar 'Naruto' para o meu nome -FATO_

**.**

**.  
><strong>_Alguém me empresta dinheiro para a passagem até o Japão? /**^.^'''''**/_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>76. Piada<br>**

''Eu aposto que você está apenas pregando uma piada muito ruim em mim, não é mesmo seu brincalhão?''

'' Eu não considero jogar com o sentimentos de alguém como uma brincadeira.''

* * *

><p><strong>77. Mamãe Kushina<br>**

'' Eu ouvi como sua mãe era uma mulher incrível, e eu nunca poderia preencher o seu lugar. Desde que você é o filho dela, você merece alguém tão bom quanto sua mãe.''

'' Eu nunca lhe pedi para preencher o lugar dela. Além disso, eu me apaixonei por você antes mesmo de saber quem minha mãe era. ''

* * *

><p><strong>78. Rock Lee<br>**

'' Ele tem uma paixão por mim. ''

'' Mas não é o tipo de amor que tenho por você. Afinal, uma paixão é diferente do amor. Além disso, as chances de vocês dois ficar juntos são tão grandes quanto o sobrancelhudo correr nu pelas ruas de Konoha gritando "juventude"!''

* * *

><p><strong>79. Boas Maneiras<strong>

'' Você não tem boas maneiras. Por exemplo, a maneira de comer ramén é similar a como um tigre devora um antílope. ''

'' Eu vou aprender boas maneiras para o seu bem... Exceto na cama quando eu sou seu 'tigre'. HA! Eu bloqueei seu punho desta vez!''

* * *

><p><strong>80. Gaara<br>**

'' Gaara ficou me chamando para sairmos num encontro durante a última vez que ele visitou Konoha, que eu recusei educadamente. Nós dois juntos iria prejudicar a sua amizade com ele? . . ?''

'' Boa tentativa, mas você não será capaz de "sair "com Gaara, Sakura-chan. Eu já juntei ele com Hinata, e eles tem se saído muito bem nestes últimos três meses. Eu sou um ótimo casamenteiro! Surpreendentemente bom! Eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de espioná-los quando eles saírem novamente para ter inspiração para o meu próximo Icha Icha! OW! Ugh ... seus socos no meu peito doem, Sakura-chan.''

* * *

><p><strong>81. Esquecimento<br>**

'' O que aconteceria se, devido a algum acidente ou ataque por um shinobi hostil, um de nós esquecermos completamente um do outro? Se isso acontecer, isso irá nos causar uma infinita quantidades de dor.''

'' Se o meu cérebro se esquecer de você, meu coração irá lembrar de você. ''

* * *

><p><strong>82. Sai<strong>

'' É possível que ele não aprove o nosso relacionamento. ''

'' É sério que você está tão desesperada por desculpas para não ficarmos juntos Sakura-chan? Você sabe que ele não se importa sobre o que fazemos um ao outro! De qualquer forma, eu já falei com ele sobre isso. Ele disse: "Já estava na hora de vocês dois ficarem juntos, eu estava começando a pensar que você só queria entrar nas calças do Sasuke de uma vez". É desnecessário dizer que eu bati nele com tudo que estava ao meu alcance após essas palavras serem ditas. ''

* * *

><p><strong>83. Homem cozinhando<strong>

'' Se eu ficar doente, então você vai ter que cuidar de mim e, possivelmente, cozinhar para mim. ''

'' Eu posso não saber muito sobre culinária, mas eu posso aquecer um belo pote fumegante de ramén!''

* * *

><p><strong>84. Segredos<br>**

'' Estamos, provavelmente, mantendo segredos a nosso respeito um do outro. Como podemos ter um relacionamento se formos manter segredos?''

'' Sakura-chan, eu não estou mantendo segredos de você. Bem... Exceto pelo fato de que eu estou apaixonado por você, mas você já sabe desse segredo... Então me deixe lhe fazer uma pergunta: Você está escondendo algum segredo de mim?''

* * *

><p><strong>85. Encontros<br>**

'' Nós só tivemos alguns encontros casuais, Naruto!''

'' E nós podemos ir a vários outros encontros então. ''

* * *

><p><strong>86. Rápido Demais<br>**

'' Você não acha que estamos levando as coisas um pouco rápido demais?''

'' Não, em vez disso eu penso que nós estamos levando as coisas lentamente demais.''

* * *

><p><strong>87. Apelidos<br>**

'' Eu não acho que eu vou ser capaz de chamá-lo de 'Naruto-kun "não importa o quão íntimos nós nos tornamos.''

'' Eu não me importo se você me chamar de idiota até que eu seja tão velho quanto o Ero-Sennin, porque eu sempre vou te amar. ''

* * *

><p><strong>88. Caminho das Trevas<br>**

'' Eu não quero que nossos filhos vão para o caminho escuro dos shinobi como Sasuke fez.''

'' Eles não vão, porque eu vou chutar suas bundas, se eles derem só um olhar para o caminho escuro dos shinobi.''

* * *

><p><strong>89. Casamento<br>**

'' Eu não sou realmente um fã de casamentos gigantescos e elegantes''

'' Nós podemos fugir de tudo, eu não me importo. Porque no final, eu só quero você. ''

* * *

><p><strong>90. Bebês<strong>

'' Eles choram, fazem barulho, e são um tanto quanto difíceis .''

'' Mas eles são o começo de uma nova vida. Além disso, nós já fomos assim uma vez...''

* * *

><p><strong>91. Fraldas<strong>

'' Se eu der à luz a bebês, então eu não vou ser a única que vai trocar as fraldas''.

'' KAMI, POR QUÊ ESTOU SENDO PUNIDO POR ESSA MULHER? POR QUÊ? OUCH! Tudo bem, só pare de querer me socar até a morte! Eu vou trocar as fraldas (ugh), assim como você mandar, Sakura-chan. Rapaz, eu estou em êxtase por isso. ''

* * *

><p><strong>92. Ensino<strong>

'' Se nossos filhos decidirem se tornar shinobis, então teremos de dar-lhes ensino adicional quando estiverem fora da academia. Você está pronto para isso, Naruto?''

'' Vou me certificar de que eles se lembrem o que Kakashi-sensei nos disse há vários anos. Eles vão lembrar que eles são lixo se quebrarem as regras, mas que eles são piores do que lixo se abandonarem seus companheiros. ''

* * *

><p><strong>93. Frio<strong>

'' No inverno, eu posso facilmente tornar-me fria ao toque. ''

'' Então eu vou mantê-la quente. ''

* * *

><p><strong>94. Kabuto<strong>

'' Ele também está vivo. O que acontece se ele tentar atingir e realizar experimentos em mim devido ao nosso relacionamento?''

'' Vou dar-lhe um "experimento", que é um bilhete de ida para o além!''

* * *

><p><strong>95. Desejo<strong>

'' O que acontece se você parar de desejar-me um dia?''

'' Eu nunca vou parar de desejar você, Sakura-chan.''

* * *

><p><strong>96. Pesadelos<strong>

'' O que acontece se eu tiver um pesadelo?''

'' Então eu vou segurá-la e consolá-la até que esses pesadelos desaparecerem''

* * *

><p><strong>97. Indigno<strong>

'' Você não me merece. ''

'' Eu sinto como se eu não te merecesse há anos, mas eu não posso mudar o fato de que quero você. ''

* * *

><p><strong>98. Konoha<strong>

'' Mas o que aconteceria se Konoha lhe desse um ultimato entre mim e a aldeia?''

'', Kami agora você está apenas inventando desculpas do inferno para isso, Sakura-chan! Mas... se isso acontecesse, então eu escolheria você. ''

* * *

><p><strong>99. Sem Retorno<br>**

'' Não há como voltar atrás para nenhum de nós quando começarmos nosso relacionamento. ''

'' Eu nunca fui capaz de "voltar atrás" desde que eu pus os meus olhos em você, Sakura-chan.''

* * *

><p><strong>100. Sem Amor<strong>

'' Quando eu fui para a Terra de Ferro há vários anos e "confessei" o meu amor por você, eu estava mentindo, a fim de fazê-lo parar de perseguir Sasuke. Eu... ainda não... Te amo.''

'' Você é uma mentirosa terrível, Sakura-chan. Na verdade, eu diria que é o contrário, a julgar pelo rubor em suas bochechas e ao fato de que você olhou para longe quando disse essas palavras. Eu posso ser um idiota, mas eu não sou tão idiota. ''

* * *

><p>''Está satisfeita?''- Naruto perguntou a Sakura com os braços cruzados.<p>

Ambos estavam atualmente no topo do monumento dos Hokages, acima da cabeça do Yondaime.O sol que antes brilhava no céu foi lentamente se pondo e deixando-o alaranjado, tornando Konoha dez vezes mais pacífica se comparada durante o dia.

Naruto tinha sido persistente em entrar em um relacionamento mais sério com Sakura depois de alguns encontros. Claro, a kunoichi era teimosa e lançou um desafio para Naruto. Se ele pudesse dar respostas razoáveis para rebater as cem razões sobre o porquê os dois nunca deveriam ficar juntos, então ela se tornaria sua namorada.

Ambos concordaram em se encontrar no topo do monumento de pedra do Hokage Yondaime ao pôr do sol, e foi quando Sakura lançou seu desafio. No entanto, Naruto derrotou-a de todas as formas possíveis. Portanto, agora a kunoichi de cabelos rosados foi confrontada com os seus sentimentos por Naruto e a dita pessoa a encarando.

Naruto estava com medo de dar um passo em direção a ela devido ao fato de que seu corpo estava atualmente machucado em vários lugares, graças aos seus múltiplos ataques desumanamente fortes. Ele não queria experimentar a ira dela novamente, então esperou que Sakura desse o primeiro passo. No entanto, isso não o impediu de falar com a Haruno.

''Se você tem mais cem motivos para me dar sobre o porquê de não podermos estar juntos, então eu vou responder a todos eles sem problema algum!'' - Naruto proclamou com um sorriso no rosto.

Sakura olhou para ele com suas bochechas coradas e uma expressão hesitante em seu rosto. Ela estava completamente sem idéias para impedir Naruto de persegui-la e, honestamente, estava perdendo a força para vir com desculpas para ela não estar em um relacionamento com o homem que amava.

''Maldito idiota''- ela murmurou com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Então, ela olhou para Naruto e fez sinal com a mão direita para ele chegar até onde ela estava sentada. Claro, o Uzumaki estava mais do que feliz em obedecer.

Uma vez que ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, Sakura socou sua cabeça tão duramente quanto ela podia sem realmente feri-lo. Isso fez com que a cabeça dele caísse em seu colo. Ela afirmou, enquanto sua mão direita estava cerrada para ignorar seus pedidos mentais para sair socando ele: '' Isso é por ser um idiota e ficar me envergonhando!''

Então, ela surpreendentemente de uma forma delicada agarrou a cabeça de Naruto e lhe deu um leve beijo.

''E isso foi por ganhar meu coração''- disse ela com uma voz suave e feliz com um leve rubor nas bochechas.

Naruto ficou chocado por um momento, mas que o choque foi substituído logo por um sorriso. Ele permitiu que Sakura inclina-se a cabeça em seu peito enquanto envolvia os braços em torno dela no processo.- ''Então, Sakura-chan, você finalmente admitiu a verdade?''- Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

'' Sim... idiota''- ela respondeu com um sorriso em seu rosto. - '' De todas as pessoas que eu podia me apaixonar, tinha que ser por um idiota.''

'' Ah, isso me magoa muito!''- Ele respondeu sarcasticamente ao mesmo tempo colocando sua mão esquerda sobre seu coração.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Naruto finalmente o quebrou com uma pergunta.

'' Então isso significa que agora estamos juntos?''

'' Sim''- respondeu ela, enquanto revirava os olhos. - ''Mas eu não sei se eu estou pronta para aceitar uma proposta de casamento a qualquer momento em breve. Eu gostaria de ter um relacionamento normal por um tempo antes de saltar para o casamento. ''

'' Muito bem''- ele concordou com um olhar sério no rosto, enquanto balançando a cabeça. - '' Então eu vou propor para você amanhã. ''

'' Naruto!''- Ela protestou, enquanto alegremente socava seu braço direito.

'' Brincadeira Sakura-chan''- afirmou, enquanto ria.

Após mais alguns minutos de silêncio, Sakura finalmente soltou um suspiro profundo.

'' Bem, eu acho que nós precisamos sair deste monumento e ir para Konoha.''

'' Aww ... mas podemos passar a noite inteira aqui!''- Protestou em pé junto com ela, independentemente do referido protesto.

'' Nós dois estamos morrendo de fome''- ela respondeu e ambos seus estômagos, simultaneamente, rosnaram de acordo.

'' Sim, eu acho que você está certa''- ele concordou com ela enquanto timidamente coçava a cabeça. '' Já sei, nós podemos comer no Ichiraku Ramen!''- Afirmou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

'' Você sempre vai amar esse lugar, não é?'' - Ela perguntou-lhe com um sorriso no rosto.

'' Pode apostar que sim!''- Exclamou com alegria como se ele fosse uma criança novamente.- '' Por que eu...''

'' JUVENTUDE!''

A conversa de Naruto e Sakura foi interrompida pela voz ridiculamente alta de Lee, que podia ser ouvida a quilômetros de distância. O casal olhou para baixo, para Konoha e ambos viram algo que permaneceria em suas mentes para o resto de suas vidas.

A imagem de Lee correndo pelas ruas de Konoha... Tão nu como o dia em que nasceu. Houve shurikens, gritos, e xingamentos por toda a aldeia normalmente tranquila que podia ser ouvido até mesmo em cima do monumento dos Hokages.

'' GAI-SENSEI!'' - Um Lee nu gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões, enquanto continuava a correr.- '' VOCÊ ACHA QUE O QUÊ ESTAMOS FAZENDO AQUI, AGORA É JUVENTUDO PURA!''

Se a visão apresentada por Konoha não pudesse ficar pior, ela ficou quando Gai saltou de um dos telhados.

'' LEMBRE-SE DO QUE EU TE DISSE, LEE!''- Um Gai nu berrou durante a execução juntamente com Lee. - '' TEMOS DE ENCONTRAR UM JEITO PARA NOS TORNARMOS MAIS JOVENS DO QUE O MEU ETERNO RIVAL KAKASHI E SUA EQUIPE! O MELHOR MÉTODO PARA FAZERMOS ISSO É NÃO TERMOS MEDO DE MOSTRAR A NOSSA NUA JOVIALIDADE!''- Ele terminou mostrando um polegar para cima ao seu aluno e dando um sorriso anormalmente brilhante... Sorriso que parecia dez vezes mais anormal devido a sua nudez.

'' Yosh!''- Lee exclamou com alegria e fogo em seus olhos, continuando a correndo nu ao lado de seu sensei. Ambos estávamos completamente alheios à multidão recém-formada que estava perseguindo-os pelas ruas.

''POR CAUSA DA VONTADE DE SUPERAR O NARUTO-KUN E GANHAR O CORAÇÃO DA SAKURA-SAN-SAN, EU VOU COM PRAZER CORRER POR TODA A ALDEIA EM MINHA NUDEZ JUVENIL! SE EU AINDA NÃO CONSEGUIR ALCANÇAR OS MEUS OBJETIVOS DEPOIS DE EU FAZER ISSO, ENTÃO EU VOU VIVER O RESTO DA MINHA VIDA EM MINHA NUA JOVIALIDADE!''- Lee proclamou com toda a força de seus pulmões, enquanto os punhos se levantavam em alegria.

'' ISSO MESMO LEE!''- Gai concordou com fogo em seus olhos. - '' LEMBRE-SE QUE ROUPA SÃO INUTÉIS!''

'' Yosh, JUVENTUDE!''

'' JUVENTUDE!''

Enquanto isso, em cima do monte dos Hokages. As mandíbulas de Naruto e Sakura se abriram tanto o quanto podiam, demonstrando sua incredulidade.

'' O que se foi visto ...''- Naruto começou quando ainda em estado de choque.

'' ... Não pode ser 'des-visto'.''- Sakura terminou para ele.

''Não se arrepende agora mesmo de ter pensando em namorar Lee depois de ver... Isso?'' - Ele perguntou ainda tentando apagar a imagem mental de um nu Lee e Gai de sua mente... Falhando miseravelmente no processo.

"Sim''- ela respondeu imediatamente, enquanto cobria os olhos com a mão direita.- '' Talvez devêssemos ficar aqui em cima ...''

'' PAREM DE NUDISMO NESTA ALDEIA, SEUS PERVERTIDOS MALDITOS!'' - A voz furiosa de Tsunade cresceu ao longo Konoha.

'' NUNCA, HOKAGE-SAMA! PORQUE ESTA É A JUVENTUDE! '' - Protestou Gai

'' JUVENTUDE!''- Lee concordou.

'' ME OUÇAM, DROGA!''- Tsunade gritou antes de libertar seus "punhos da fúria" sobre os dois pervertidos da "juventude". Isso fez com que ambos os pervertidos desencadeassem gritos de dor que até Naruto e Sakura podiam ouvir.

''É... vamos ficar aqui''- Naruto concordou enquanto gotas de suor caiam pelo seu rosto. Ele permitiu que Sakura pudesse repousar em seu peito novamente enquanto ele se sentava no chão.

''Naruto... quanto tempo você acha que o nosso amor vai durar?''- Ela perguntou, enquanto ele estava roçando suavemente seu rosto em seus cabelos rosados.

''Para sempre''- ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Então enquanto estavam juntos sentados assistindo Tsunade bater em Lee e Gai com tudo que estava em seu alcance, ela teve que concordar com Naruto.

Afinal, ela queria ficar com ele para sempre e isso era tudo que importava agora.

**_._**

**_._**

_**Fim.**_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_E então? O que acharam? Espero respostas! - Ameaça com um facão_

_Beijin's _

**_._**

**_._**

_Mama_

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
